


My Old Man

by littlebadlei



Series: A small glimpse of ohmiya's day life [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno is still not completely over about the age incident..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! what am i talking about? Me and [neko_90](http://neko-90.livejournal.com) were watching concerts last weekend and i came up with this thought of writing ohmiya (for now xD) drabble everyday as like "ohmiya's everyday life" cause well... who wouldn't need a daily dose of ohmiya in their life?? so i decided (well more like isa kinda "forced" me to) to try this for one week....  
> Also big thank you to [shoyuko_audris](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com) for betaing this for me <3

”You looked so cute with that hat” Nino said to him as they settled to bed that night.

“What hat?” He had no idea what the man was talking about. Did he wear a hat today? He did wear his cap but he wears it every day when he goes out... it's not like he can walk outside without his cap and mask on. And since he doesn't have drive license, he can't drive a car from home to work or other way around. Though he could catch a ride from his manager but he likes to go by train. He gets to see so many faces.

“That straw hat, that hat that you wore for the magazine shooting.” Nino explained, looking at him as he tried to find a good position on the mattress. Nino's words brought him back from his thoughts to the present.

“Aah~! The one where we ate nagashi soumen? With that really spicy oil that was really good?” He asked, as a sparkle of memory came to his mind. “We should do that someday! That soumen was so~ delicious.” Ohno moaned as he remembered the taste of the food.

“Yes, that one” Nino chuckled, finally settling down seemingly finding a good spot. The younger man then looked at him, “You looked like an old man on his summer trip who was having so much fun with free food”. The wicked glint in Nino's eyes and the big and bright grin on his face was enough to tell him that it wasn't mean to be anything bad but just him making fun of him.

And because of that, he started to pout.

“I'm not so old” he whined. Really, the guest in the VS Arashi had made him sensitive about age. Before that particular day, he never had problems about his age, not even when this bratty person next to him called and mocked him for being an old man. No, he mostly liked it. It meant that Nino's whole attention was on him. Which he loved.

But that filming had changed it. He really didn't believe that he looked like a 40 year old man. At least he hoped he didn't... And why did he think this way? Well.. he has a very beautiful, even though a real brat, as his boyfriend and the man looked not even a day older than 17. How can a man like him, if he looks like 40, be that kind of man's boyfriend? People would start to accuse him of being a rapist or someone who touches kids.

That was the only reason why he hated anyone mentioning about him being old.

“No you are not, that's true” Nino pointed out, his smirk changing to a smile. “You are a handsome young man with amazing body.”

He couldn't stop the smile growing on his face as he looked at Nino. It was rare to hear him say something so cheesy, as Nino is usually sharp tongued and always complained about how cheesy he was. And the way Nino's eyes stared at him. He could see all the way behind that mischievous glint, the love the man before him holds for him. Just for him. And that's enough for him to relax and forget, for now, all those sad thoughts about his age.

“Do I have amazing body?” well, he couldn't let get away with just that simple praise. Praises were rare and he loved to hear them. You can whine about him having a big ego, but really, he once again has the full attention from his Nino. And the sound of Nino chuckle was enough to pay for that.

“Yes.” Nino purred, as he moved closer to him, his hand coming to touch his chest, “And it's all mine.” Then he pinched at his nipple, a moan breaking through his throat and sending small jolts to his member down south.

“Is that so?” Ohno asked, his voice getting breathier as the treatment on his chest moved from fingers to mouth. “mm, yes” Nino licked at the hard bud through the shirt, “whole body”

“And are you happy with this amazing body as you say?” Ohno whispered, his cock now hard against Nino's thigh.

“Very happy” Nino whispered back, lightly biting at the nipple before slightly moving his thigh against his cock.

“Even though it belongs to an old man?” Ohno moaned. The friction wasn't enough for him. He wanted Nino to touch him. Wanted Nino to suck him.

“Yes. Since this man is my old man.” Nino said as he kissed his jaw, his hand moving to pull down his trousers. “Now, are you happy enough to not to think about stupid things, old man?”

“I think I might be” Ohno answered with a shaky voice as his cock spring from his boxers. “If you would make love to this old man of yours, that is” he continued, pushing his hip up so his cock would touch more at that warm hand in there.

With laugh, Nino crooked his fingers around him and said “With pleasure my dear” and started to do what he was told.


End file.
